creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Infesta
'Entry #1' The test results came in, and so far there is no sign of any change. It is October 19th, 2010. Our lab is testing a new material we call infesta. It acts as a rod that when combined with radiation, will create the world's biggest bomb. Our tests with infesta have gone well so far, and we have created the prototype already. Our prototype will be tested within a month. Until then, we have no further information. 'Entry #2' December 2nd, 2010. Our prototype was a success, they are working on making the final product. Some of our scientists are working on putting infesta in mammals and humans maybe. They have figured out that when injected into certain bugs, the effect is amazing. The bugs are able to regenerate after any injury, and we are now working on the same thing only for humans. The bugs that are affected include beetles, ticks, and bedbugs. We've noticed one side effect though, the bugs are starting to grow to overwhelming sizes, and we are trying to fix this. 'Entry #3' August 21st, 2013. After three years we have finally finished the infesta bomb, and we're planning to launch it in late September. This bomb is going to completely wipe out the entire country of America. The regeneration testing has almost come to a conclusion and are working hard to find an answer. If anything was to go wrong or explode in their facility, then the whole thing could turn on us. We hope for the best. 'Entry #4' September 30th, 2013. The launch was a success, and the bomb is headed for the United States right now. We are planning to see the biggest explosion the world has ever seen, and our scientists are finished with the regeneration results. The thing is though, no one ever heard the bomb go off. And no one saw the explosion. We will have to wait and see what happens. The next entry is only partial, we could not find any more of these entries, and this was the last one recovered. Parts of it are destroyed, and some of it seems off. 'Entry #5' Date Unknown. The bomb was destroyed in mid-air. It set off an EMP that not only shut down everything that uses electricity across the entire world, but it also shut down our lab's captivity system, releasing infesta all over our test bugs. The bugs grew to a giant size, as big as a fully grown hand. They multiplied, and they escaped. I don't know how I survived. I watched my friends as they got eaten alive by these mutant bugs. As we were in the lab, the lights went out. We heard ghastly noises and whispering voices. Then, we heard screams '- THIS WAS A PART' 'HERE THE PAPER WAS UNREADABLE AND CUT-' The bugs first bite you, tearing into your flesh. Then they rip a hole into your skin, and climb inside. They make more and more bugs inside your skin, so fast that there is nothing you can do. Then they overpower you and you seem to, to expand. Then you explode. They rip out of your stomach, they come out your eyes and mouth, the whole time your screaming for mercy and just wanting to die. After they've finished you off, you just lay there for a while, motionless, dead. But you come back up, like a zombie, and you go crazy. You say things like,'' "come help me!"'' or, "Why, why did you do this to me?" They taunt you, they, they make you come to them. Then they grab you and the bugs get released and go onto you. I ran as fast as i could. But only got this far. I got to this room, and locked the door. I hear the insane, the dead, they're all knocking on the door. Pounding, yelling for me to let them in... And I know that I must. I have to, I have to be with my friends. They'll all be fine, I'll be fine, everything... Everything will be, fine. ''-Nothing else could be found in the ruins of the old lab. Nobody ever even knew if the things that the scientist said about infesta were real or not. Nobody had ever heard of it. But, every once and a while, one of the members on the search team will go missing, and we hear him calling out at night. Yelling, screaming, asking why we did this to him. And now even I, writing this report, think that there is much more then we expected, hiding, sneaking around, beneath the ruins.-'' Report By John Searlridge He was never found. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Animals Category:Disappearances Category:Science